eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Levels
All sources of Ki can be measured by sensing them or via scouter. These measurments are called their Power Level. Universe G-5 'Multipliers Used Thus Far' 'Rage Boost:' Varies with user and amount of rage. '''Kaioken:' Whatever multiplier called out. FSSJ Burst: x35 Base. FSSJ: x40 Base. Semi-Super (Power Prof. only): x2.5. Inexperienced Super (Power Prof. only): '''x4. '''Chaos Form: x40 Super Form: x7-x49, depending on number of Emeralds used. Super Form by Super Emeralds (Tails, S3&K only): x141-x267, depending on number of Emeralds used Hyper Form: x1.200''' 'Pre-School Wars' Zach age 11: '84 '''Corey age 5: '''42 Corey age 6: 63 'School Wars Corey: 160 FSSJ Burst: 5.600 Drew: 140 Rage Boost: 420 Zach: 142 Rage Boost: 426 Saibamen (School Wars): 72 Battle Droids: 6.3 Super Saibamen (School Wars): '''187 '''Proto-Metal Sonic: 1.200 Goku (Heavily Suppressed): 5.000 Pre EEnE Z *'Ed:' 40 When angry: 326 Edd: 17 When angry: 27 and 323 Eddy: 23 When angry: '''53 '''Sarah: 50 When angry: 215 Jimmy: 3 When angry: 30 Nazz: 5 When angry: 35 Kevin: '''50.000 ' '''When angry: '''26.000.000 '''Jonny:' 5.1 When angry: 32''' As Captain Melonhead:' 35 '''Plank:' 5.1 When angry: 10.1 As Splinter the Wonderwood: 30.6 Rolf: 35 When angry: 139 Lee Kanker: 75 When angry: 175. 275. and 775 Marie Kanker: 73 When angry: '''173. 273. and 773 '''May Kanker: 71 When angry: 171. 271. and 771 Eddy's Brother: 2,150,000 'The Sonic Characters, Before the Chaos Saga' Note: These power levels are based on guesses and also what was given. Boss fights and badnik swarms were avoided, because they are redundant in the games. All of the Sonic games below are assumed to take place after the School Wars and before the Heritage Saga. The real levels for SEGA Sonic in relation to DBZ characters may be different. Note 2: I must also say that Tails and Amy will not be fighting in EEnE Z, as compared to the Saiyans, the Sonic cast is already at a disadvantage as far as power goes...Even so, what-ifs are always good, so I don't have to write them in as fighters and possibly screw things up. General Badniks: 5.1 Bosses: 1.1-1.3x less than player's character Final Bosses: 1.01-1.2x less than player's character. 'Sonic 1' Sonic: 1'20 'Sonic 2 Sonic: '''200 '''Super Sonic: '''9.800 '''Tails: 94 'Sonic CD' Sonic: 450 Metal Sonic: 420 Note: Amy is not shown fighting in this game. 'Sonic 3 & Knuckles' Sonic: 1.200 Super Sonic: 58.800 Hyper Sonic: 1.440.000 Tails: 720 Super Tails (Super Emerald Boost): 105.840 Knuckles: 1.350 Super Knuckles: 66.150 Hyper Knuckles: 1.620.000 Mecha Sonic: 1.400 / Super Mecha Sonic (Knuckles' Final Boss): '68.600 'Sonic Adventure 1 Sonic: 3.400 Super Sonic: 166.600 Knuckles: 3.700 Tails: 1.520 Amy: 1.240 Chaos 0: '''1.500 '''Chaos 2: '''3.000 '''Chaos 4: 6.000 Chaos 7: 18.000 Perfect Chaos: 24.000 Note: In each of the Chaos battles, the player is told to attack the brain-his weak point. Thus, why ~3.000 power levels could beat him. Also, characters from games unlisted here or characters not returning physically in EEnE Z will not be shown here. 'Sonic Adventure 2' Sonic: 4.200 Super Sonic: '''205.800 '''Knuckles: 4.500 Rouge: 3.600 Tails: 1.720 Amy: 1.340 Shadow: 4.800 Super Shadow: 235.200 Biohazard: 3.000 Finalhazard: 600 Note: The Biohazard was stated to have become weaker without his life support system, and clung to life to fulfill his creator's destruction wish. As for the difference between Sonic and Shadow...well, Shadow is a synthetically created living being, with alien cells... 'Sonic Heroes' Sonic: '''4.700 '''Super Sonic: 230.300 Knuckles: 4.850 Super Knuckles: 237.650 Tails: 2.840 Super Tails: 139.160 Shadow: 5.150 Amy: 2.600 Metal Sonic: 4.500 Neo Metal Sonic: 9.000 Metal Madness: 90.000 Metal Overlord: 360.000 Note: Metal Overlord's level is because it took the combined efforts of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails to subdue him. ''And the teams' fight against Metal Madness was stalling for Sonic and his team to transform.' 'Shadow the Hedgehog (Game)' Sonic: 5.100 Knuckles: 5.350 Tails: 3.440 Amy: 3.330 Shadow: 5,700 Super Shadow: '''279.300 '''Black Arms Troops: '''12.4 '''Black Doom: '''6.250 '''Devil Doom: 306.250 Note: All gun-wielding aside, the levels here, for the most part, make sense, as both military forces (PL: 8) and the Badniks (see above) were having trouble with them. This game was needed just for convenience-so Shadow wouldn't have PTSD flashbacks in the middle of fights. Also, you basically only attack his eye in the game, a real weak point. Not a stab wound that healed over 20 years earlier. 'Pre-Heritage Saga' Corey: 942 Drew: 987 Ed: 840 Edd: 730 Eddy: 790 'Heritage Saga' 'Episode 1' Corey: '''1,050 '''Drew: 1,123 Ed: 942 Edd: 854 Eddy: 906 Note:' These levels above were stated by Kevin ("over 1,000", "just below theirs"). Prototypes Set A: 750 Prototypes Set B: 940 ''Note: The three levels below are shown only as a reference to the other two prototype sets and Broly's real power level at BASE form, just to show where the series takes place in relation to DBZ.'' Prototypes Set C: '1.100 '''Prototypes Set D: '''1.150 '''Broly (Base): '''120.000.000 ' ' ''And now you know why Broly is not directly involved in any of the fighting. XD '''Episode 4 Corey: '''1,172 Kaioken x4:' 4,688 '''Drew: '''1,200 '''Kaioken x4:' 4,800 Ed: '''1,123 '''Kaioken x4: '''4,492 '''Edd: 1,050 Kaioken x4: 4,200 Post-Battle Zenkai, Base: '''1,134 '''Eddy: 1,085 Kaioken x4: '''4,340 '''Saibamen (Heritage Saga): 1,500 Self-Destruction: 7,500 'Episode 6' Corey: 1,324 Kaioken x4: 5,296 Kaioken x3, Wearing Down: 3,600''' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:' 1,456 '''Kaioken x4:' 5,826 Drew: 1,400 Kaioken x4: 5,600 Kaioken x3, Wearing Down: 3,750 Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base: 1,540 Kaioken x4: 6,160 MAX Power: 8,008 Ed: 1,297 Kaioken x4: 5,188 Edd: 1,300 Kaioken x4: 5,200 Eddy: 1,275 Kaioken x4: 5,100 Android #5: 5,000 +Kamehameha Absorbed: 6,000 +Kaioken x3 Corey's Energy Absorbed: 7,500 Android #6: 5,500 +Heat Dome Attack Absorbed: 6,750 Corey-Edd-Eddy Kamehameha: 10,000 'Offscreen' Shadow vs. Power Prof (Episode 8) ''' '''Shadow (Heritage Saga): 6,000 Suppressed Super (x7): 42,000 Power Prof. (Episode 8): 30,000 Semi-Super Power Prof.: 75,000 'Episode 10' Corey: 1,950 Kaioken x6: 11,700 Kaioken x10: '''19,500 '''Drew: '''2,000 '''Kaioken x6: 12,000 Kaioken x10: 20,000 Ed: '''1,900 Kaioken x6:' 11,400' Kaioken x10: 19,000 '''Edd: 1,800''' Kaioken x6: 10,800 Kaioken x10:' 18,000 '''Eddy:' 1,850''' Kaioken x6:' 11,100' Kaioken x10: 18,500 '''Android #17: 12,000 Overdrive Core: 24,000 Hell Flash: 48,000 Team Kamehameha: 96,000 'Battle Against Power Prof.' Corey: '''3,900 Kaioken x10: 39,000 Kaioken x20:' 78,000 '''Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:' 4,875''' World's Power: 14,625 Kaioken x12:' 175,500 '''Drew:' 4,000''' Kaioken x10:' 40,000' Kaioken x20: 80,000 Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base: 5,000 '''World's Power: '''15,000 '''Kaioken x12: '''180,000 '''Ed: 3,800''' Kaioken x10:' 38,000' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base: 4,750 '''Edd: 3,600''' Kaioken x10:' 36,000' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:' 4,500 '''Eddy:' 3,700''' Kaioken x10:' 37,000' Mid-Fight Zenkai, Base:' 4,625 '''Power Prof.:' 40.000 Inexperienced "Super" Power Prof.: 160.000 Loweringworn Down: 80.000''' Revenge Death Ball:' 300.000 '''Kaioken x15 Cousins' Kamehameha, at Full Power:' Peaks at 500.000 Eds' Combined Chaos Spear: 55.000 'Chaos Saga' 'Episodes 13-14' Corey: 9.000 Drew: 9.200 Ed: 8.800 Edd: 8.500 Eddy: 8.600 Sonic: 7.200 Shadow: 7.850 Super Saibamen: 8.400''' Fatally Injured:' 525' Self-Destructing:' 2.625 'Episodes 15-20' '''Corey: '''10.000 '''Angered:' 15.000 Kaioken x2, Angered: 30.000 Kaioken x12: '''120.000 '''Kaioken x20: '''200.000 '''Full Power Kamehameha: '''400.000 '''Drew: '''10.500 '''Kaioken x12: '''126.000 '''Ed: '''9.600 '''Kaioken x12: '''115.200 '''Edd: '''9.200 '''Kaioken x12: '''110.400 '''Eddy: '''9.450 '''Kaioken x12: '''113.400 '''Kaioken x20: 189.000 Sonic: 8.000 Super (x14): '''112.000 '''Super (x28): 224.000 Shadow: '''8.400 '''Super (x14): '''117.600 '''Super (x28): '''235.200 '''Knuckles: '''8.200 '''Super (x14): '''114.800 '''Super (x28): '''229.600 '''Metal Sonic: 9.200 Powered-Up: 15.000 Emerl: 8.000 G-merl: 12.000 Shadow Android: '''10.400 '''Chaos 0: '''45.000 '''Chaos 2: '''90.000 '''Chaos 3: 135.000 Chaos 4: 180.000 'Episodes 21-22' Corey: '19.000 '''Kaioken x20: '''380.000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan: '''760.000 '''Post-Chaos Containment: '''700.000 '-->Angry Chaos Rasengan: '''910.000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan (Episode 22): '''510.000 '''Drew: '''20.000 '''Kaioken x20: '''400.000 '''Chaos Form/ME Saiyan: 800.000 '-->Chaos Form/ME Saiyan (Episode 22): '''560.000 '''Ed: '''18.000 '''Kaioken x20: '''360.000 '''Super Form/E Saiyan: '''882.000 '''Edd: '''16.500 '''Kaioken x20: '''330.000 '''Super Form/E Saiyan: '''808.500 '''Eddy: '''17.500 '''Kaioken x20: '''350.000 '''Super Form/E Saiyan: '''857.500 '''Sonic:' 12.000 Suppressed Super (x28): '''336.000 '''Super: '''588.000 '''Shadow: '''13.000 '''Suppressed Super (x28): '''364.000 '''Super: '''637.000 '''Bracelets Removed: '''764.400 '''Limit Reached: '''930.000 '''Chaos Blast: 1.000.000 'Knuckles: '''12.500 '''Suppressed Super (x28): '''350.000 '''Super: '''612.500 '''Chaos 4: '''180.000 '''Chaos 7 (Suppressed): '''480.000 '''Chaos 7 (Full Power): '''720.000 '''Perfect Chaos: '''900.000 '-Post Chaos-Blast: '865.000 '-Post Chaos Bullet Beam Cannon: '450.000 '--Recovered From Drew's Attack: '805.000 '--Post Eds Beating: '''560.000 '''Full Power Chaos Bolt: '''1.350.000 '''Combined Ultimates: '''1.800.000' Category:Power Levels